


Кость преткновения

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Morrigan33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan33/pseuds/Morrigan33
Summary: За эту кость юноши будут драться до крови...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Кость преткновения

Напряжение, разливавшееся под сводами шатра, можно было черпать ковшом и кормить им лошадей, наверняка они бы после этого скакали быстрее ветра.

Собравшиеся в центре молодые мужчины смотрели друг на друга волками, будто каждый подозревал другого в краже своего стада. Рассевшиеся у стен старики с улыбками наблюдали за юношами, вспоминая собственные весенние годы. Немногочисленные девушки и женщины хихикали, прикрываясь расшитыми бисером платками, и шепотом оценивали достоинства парней.

А взрослые, но еще не старые мужчины подбадривали молодежь:

— Подальше отойди! Она далеко лететь будет!

— Выше прыгай, сынок!

— Распихай их всех!

Со своего почетного места возле котла с отварной бараниной поднялся жених. Ему предстояло провести церемонию, которая была почти так же важна, как и та, во время которой он соединил свои руки с руками невесты над священным огнем очага. А для многих даже важнее.

Едва жених встал, все разговоры, будто по волшебству, стихли. В полной тишине он поклонился сидящей невесте, коснувшись кончиками пальцев земли, и принял из ее рук большую бедренную кость. Она была еще теплой и слегка сыроватой на ощупь. Жених и невеста вместе обглодали эту кость в знак того, чтобы теперь всегда будут делить пищу.

Юноши уставились на кость жадными взглядами, как будто она до сих пор была покрыта мясом.

Жених, остановившись возле них, высоко поднял руку, размахнулся и... со всей молодецкой силой зашвырнул кость почти к самому выходу из шатра. Она еще не успела достигнуть высшей точки полета, когда среди юношей началась свалка. Одни подпрыгивали, пытаясь дотянуться до кости, другие хватали их и валили на пол. За несколько мгновений были сломаны два носа, подбит один глаз и прокушено ухо.

Самые сообразительные из парней прикинули, куда летит кость, и отбежали в сторону. Но другие, не менее умные, проследили их движения и бросились в погоню.

В месте падения кости на полу образовался клубок из тел, где спутались руки, ноги и пестрые полы халатов. Зрители свистели и улюлюкали, подбадривая бойцов. Девушки с преувеличенной робостью выглядывали из-за платков, оценивая силу и находчивость молодцов.

Наконец из кучи-малы выбрался парень в полосатом сине-красном халате без одного рукава, потерянного в драке. Из его носа тянулась струйка крови, а в волосах виднелась выдранная проплешина, но он торжествующе сжимал в руках кость и орал:

— Я! Я следующим женюсь! Я!

Несколько особо ретивых парней попытались отобрать у него добычу, но старшие поспешили вмешаться, чтобы не допустить перерастания потасовки в по-настоящему жестокую драку.

Проигравшие юноши хмуро расходились, некоторые нашли в себе силы поздравить победителя, другие смотрели на него с откровенной ненавистью.

А девушки только загадочно улыбались. Они-то знали, что, как бы ни была сильна вера парней в то, что поймавший на свадьбе кость с блюда молодых женится следующим, выбирать будут всегда женщины. Ведь в суровом мире жаркой степи их было так мало, что каждая ценилась выше самого лучшего скакуна.


End file.
